Isaac Bronco
Isaac Bronco. is a former American professional wrestler and former promoter and trainer at Saints Haven. Bronco is known for his tag team success with Dustin Cruise as the infamous Anarchists, as well as his impressive singles career that boasts numerous titles. He currently resides in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with his wife Jennifer, following the closing of Saints Haven. Biography Childhood Isaac Bronco was born in raised in Pittsburgh, PA by his mother Sarah Condon-Bronco, and his father Thomas Patrick Bronco. His mother was an elementary school teacher for a public Pittsburgh school and his father worked construction as an steel-worker. He has one sibling, a sister named Sarah who currently resides in California with her son, Isaac's nephew, Timmy. High School Bronco's upbringing was predominantly traditional until at age 17 his father died in a freak accident on the job. Bronco, a smart student, took accelerated courses to get his High School diploma and immediately began work to help support his family. Correctional Life Bronco would be arrested for assault and battery following an attempted mugging that would see him spend 6 months in a juvenile correction facility. It was here that Bronco reported met his first contact for professional wrestling. Upon exiting the correction facility, Bronco began training himself to become a professional wrestler, and forging trainer documentation, he began working nights for an underground Pittsburgh promotion. Wrestling career Big Break Bronco got his big break when Luke Williams, a business man from Boston, Mass., noticed Bronco at one of the Pittsburgh shows. Williams was scouting up-and-coming talent that he could mold for his new promotion the XHW: X-Treme Hardcore Wrestling. Bronco would make his debut in the XHW in September 1998 after spending several months on the small-scale independent circuit to much critical and professional success. Bronco quickly climbed the ranks, becoming the biggest draw for the company as its North American champion. Bronco would have a ver successful feud against Williams' Corporate Cobras stable which culminated in the now famous 'Isaac Bronco Gauntlet Challenge.' I.B.G.C. The crown jewel of William's Cobras was a wise-mouthed up and comer named Dustin Cruise, a man who would become Isaac Bronco best friend, both in and out of the wrestling business. Williams was determined to rid Isaac Bronco of his belt and place on Cruise, so at the first pay-per-view "Make or Break" Isaac Bronco would wrestle Dustin Cruise in the Main Event for the North American title... that is if Bronco could win a 20-man Battle Royal to compete in the Main Event... after winning a Triple Threat Hardcore Match for the opening slot in that Battle Royal. With the stage set, Bronco breezed through the hardcore triple threat match and was entrant number one in the Battle Royal. With a target on his back Bronco successfully eliminated nine of the other 19 participants. Exhausted and barely able to stand, Isaac Bronco struggled to pull himself to his feet as the Corporate Cobras strolled to the ring, flanking Dustin Cruise. TO BE CONTINUED... In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Bucking Bronco'' degrees Impact DDT Signature Moves *''Rodeo Driver'' Driver *''Missile Dropkick'' *''Spear'' *''Spinebuster'' Managers *Tommy Q. Gutson - FFL Nicknames *The Epitome of Excellence *The Pinnacle of Perfection *The Buckin' Bronco Entrance Music *Breakout by The Anonymous Mercanaries Career Highlights *Multi-time, multi-fed Hardcore Champion *Multi-time, multi-fed U.S. (or equivalent) Champion *Multi-time, multi-fed World Tag Team Champion (w/Dustin Cruise) *Multi-time, multi-fed World Heavyweight Champion Personal life Bronco lives in Pittsburgh with his wife Jennifer. The couple is expecting their first child. Coincidentally, the child's due date is Isaac Bronco's birthday: August 15. Bronco has handed over the reigns of his chain of wrestling schools and is now partially retired and no longer seeking bookings.